


Distance Contest

by RisingSun87



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grown man acting like a child but is in full denial, M/M, Zach overreacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun87/pseuds/RisingSun87
Summary: Zach comes home to an unexpected sight, but really he should have expected it. He is living with and dating Owen Grady after all.





	Distance Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



> Hi there! RisingSun87 here! This is my first story on this lovely site. I hope you enjoy it! This is also a special gift to Chasyn for the great stories and fun comments.

As soon as Zach stepped onto the bungalows porch, he knew Owen was up to something. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but he knows without a doubt what this feeling is. With narrowed eyes Zach slowly opens the door only to stop short and give a small cry of disbelief.

Words just can't describe the chaos that is now their living room. Tape marked with feet and inches lined a long path that led to the door of their bedroom. You could tell by the landing spots that whatever Owen is doing, he isn't doing well. The table, kitchen, couch, even the bookshelf was covered with the white projectiles.

"Wha...Owen! What do you think you're doing?!" Zach stood with the door still open, the most exaggerated gobsmacked expression on his face. One would think after three years of dating this crazy man, he wouldn't be surprised by what he does anymore. Of course Zach is proven wrong multiple times a day, that this man will forever be a child.

Owen looked up at Zachs screeching almost borderline shreak of a voice. Though any comment to Zachs manly screech would be dismissed immediately, most likely with an exaggerated foot stomp, followed by "Can it, Owen!"

Owen with the sweetest smile and a tone clearly saying that Zach is crazy for not being able to see what so clearly is "a distance contest." 

"A distance contest." Zach repeated in a dull voice that held so little emotion, that Owen feared that he finally may have shorted out Zach's brain.

For fear of seeing sparks and smoke pour out of Zach's ears, Owen mercifully kept quiet.

A few more seconds passed by before Zach exploded again with that same screeching voice, but with the added flair of arms flailing about. Owen feared he might dislocate something.

"A distance contest?! A distance CONTEST?!" Why the hell are you doing that in our living room?!"

"It's the only room big enough." Owen spoke like that explained everything.

"Outside! Why can't you do this outside?!"

"What?" Owen had no idea what Zach was talking about. The living room was the perfect place for this manly man sport. "Why would I go outside? It's perfectly fine doing this in the living room."

Zach looked like he was ready to snarl and pounce any moment to ring Owen's neck.

"Why wouldn't you go outside?! You're making a mess!"

"It's windy."

Zach stopped his flailing and could only stare at Owen's frustratingly innocent face.

"What?"

"It's windy outside. Therefore I cannot get accurate readings. The wind would just blow everything back at me. It would defeat the purpose of a distance contest."

"Defeat the purpose?"

"Exactly." Owen nodded his head in a confident manner.

"Then face AWAY from the wind!"

'Ah, so he's back to yelling, and I wish he would stop flailing like that. He's going to break something or smack himself in the face.' Owen thought.

"Now Zach, I can't do that either."

"WHY NOT?!" Zach said as he stomped his foot.

Owen smiled. 'Would you look at that, and he says I behave like a child. Adorable. An angry Zach really is just too cute.'

"It's simple really, the wind would carry it. If the wind carries it, then I would have no way of knowing how awesome my skills are. It would all be on the wind. Not on how amazing I am. At shooting distances. For a distance contest. Which is in no way childish." Owen finished with crossing his arms and looking like Zach was the one that had gone crazy. 

Zach pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "You're making a mess."

"I'll clean it." Owen smilled at his obvious victory.

"You better, or so help me Owen, I'll tell the girls that you wear boxers with their pictures on them."

Owen laughed. "Not much of a threat, they would probably find that funny and make them proud that I wear their faces on my underwear."

With a growl of frustration, Zach turned and stormed out the door, only to be stopped short by a straw wrapper colliding with the back of his head. 

"Owen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made you giggle at least. I had a lot of fun writing this. I was smiling like a silly fool the whole time. 
> 
> Shooting straws is something I do all the time in restaurants. I don't recommend doing that lol my straw wrappers usually end up not at the person across from me but at the table behind them. :P


End file.
